Alice in Hogwarts
by Beka0502
Summary: What happens if Alice went into the wrong door and it took her to Hogwarts?
1. Intro

**A/N: I wanted to redo this, I thought that it was missing a few things so this is the intro to start off the story. I am basing this off of the movie. But even then it's not because it's very very different. I hope that everyone enjoys and I hope that my corrections aren't too annoying.**

* * *

><p>Alice wasn't like the other girls around her. She didn't wish to married or to cook or to have children. Alice wanted adventures. She wanted to see things she's never seen before and expeience things that no one else had. She has always been a bit too curious for her own good, so when she went off wandering around her parents didn't think too much about it. It was only after she came back one day that they decided to worry. She spoke of a lightning bolt on a boy's forehead and flying brooms and other things her parents have never heard of.<p>

They had figured she had just fallen asleep somewhere and had a strange and wild dream, which she had many times before. But the fact is, it was real. And what would happen when she returned to that other world? Would it be as fun as she remembered or will there be a darkness spread upon it?


	2. Chapter 1

Alice woke remembering her dream. It was one that she's had many times before. She could recite the dream from the beginning to the end. It always felt different from her other dreams, like it was a memory.

-4 years ago-

Alice was out with her father when she was around the age of 11. She was supposed to be going to a party the next day that she didn't want to go to. As a reward her father said that he would take her to their favorite spot, just as long as she promised to behave. When they got there she went to her tree to read one of her favorite books. She climbed up and sat on a branch. She looked up at the sun and an owl perched a few limbs up caught her eye.

Alice thought this was weird for two reasons. She had never seen an owl before, and she's never seen a bird _that_ close before. The owl was a white snowy owl. She thought "what a beautiful bird," and continued to watch it for a few minutes. Then suddenly the bird few down and sat on her branch, if she wanted she could touch it. It then took off and went into a hole in the tree. She hadn't noticed the hole ever before. She jumped down and peeked inside the hole, but before she knew it, she was falling.

Alice fell and fell, every few feet or so there would be a new object to come upon. She saw brooms, chess boards, and even a small gray cat on the way down. She didn't understand what was happening. She felt the urge to cry just as she hit the ground. She was somewhere that she didn't recognize. She took in the room and she saw a set of keys on a table in front of her. She went over and picked them up. Looking at them curiously, she thought to herself, "This seems very odd! Why is there a set of keys but no door?" As she thought this she saw a door slowly appear in front of her. She walked through the door examining it. She looked at the keys in her hand.

One had a rabbit, another had a mouse, then a lion, and then she saw it, the owl. She lifted the owl key and placed it into the lock. The door slowly opened. She walked inside and she was amazed at what she saw.

There were wall of deep red. People in uniforms sitting around playing chess…that moved on their own! She saw children sitting around talking and other sitting with their heads in books, writing viciously on paper in front of them. She didn't know what was going on. She walked over to a couch in front of a fireplace. She didn't understand where she was. Maybe she had just bumped her head and it made her go a bit crazy. Or maybe she was dreaming…YES! Of course! She had to be dreaming! She must have fallen asleep while reading and this is a very different dream that her mind has made up.

She decided to get up and explore this strange place. As she turned around she ran smack into a girl with frizzy brown hair and her nose in a book.

"I'm so sorry," Alice said to the girl.

The girl stared at her, "its alright-do I know you?" She asked.

"I don't think so," Alice replied.

"What year are you in?"

"What year? What do you mean?"

The girl stared at her worriedly. "Perhaps I should take you to the hospital wing."

"Oh, no that's not necessary, I'm not ill. I'm just exploring," Alice replied back.

"Exploring? What house are you in?"

"I wasn't in a house. I just fell down a hole." Alice replied, now slightly annoyed. Why wasn't this frizzy headed girl letting her do what she wanted in her own dream?!

The girl looked at her really seriously, "What's your name?"

"Alice," she said shortly.

"Well, Alice, how about my friends and I join you in your…exploring?"

Alice thought for a moment. What harm would it be to let them come along? "Sure, I see no problem."

The bushy haired girl walked upstairs and came back down a few moments later.

"Alice this is Harry," she pointed to a raven headed boy, "and Ron," A tall red headed boy. "Oh and I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you all, do you know some good places to explore around here?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Follow us!" The raven headed boy, Harry, said.

Alice wasn't used to going around with other kids. The ones at home always thought of her as weird and wanted nothing to do with her. She knew that only in her dreams people would be interested in being her friend. It made her fully decide that she MUST be dreaming. She decided that she should enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know that this chapter was already posted, but I've decided to pick the story back up and I wanted to change a few things in this chapter. I've started on chapter 2 so I'm hoping it will be up my the end of the weekend. I hope that everyone who reads will enjoy! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me about how much they've enjoyed staying at Hogwarts, whatever type of name that is. They're all first years and are excited to go to their next quidditch match. I didn't know what it was so I asked them a lot of questions about it. I found out that it's a game that you play on broomsticks. You have seven players for each team and usually whoever catches the golden snitch. The position Harry plays is the one that goes after it. It all seems amazing, but impossible. How can a broomstick fly? It doesn't make sense to me.

I've been looking at the three people who have decided to explore with me. Ron is taller than Harry and has a ton of freckles. He's funny, but doesn't seem like he's too sure of himself. Hermione is like a textbook. She seems to know everything about anything. I'm not sure if I'm even able to remember half of the things she's told me about. Harry is a little different from both of them. The biggest difference is that he has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. I'm not sure what happened, but I feel like I shouldn't ask about it. He's quiet, but excited about his life here.

We walk around and talk until it's time to go inside for dinner. I'm happy to hear this because I'm starving. We're sitting down to eat when suddenly a ghost pops through the table! I scream. This is impossible; but I can see this with my own eyes. The ghost just stares at me and rolls his eyes and then just floats off! He acted like it wasn't a big deal that he was a ghost! What is this place?

Ron piles on his plate and starts eating. Hermione looks at him with disgust. Harry acts as if everything is normal. I'm looking at all the food in front of me. Many of these items I've never seen before, nor in this mass quantity. It's almost magic how it seems to never run out of food. Dinner is almost over and I've been quiet for most of it. I've been thinking about all the impossible things I've seen and heard about today.

"What is this school for, Harry?" I ask wanting some sort of answers.

He looks confused. "Why Alice, it's a school for wizards, you know that." Ron laughs, while Hermione looks concerned.

"Oh, right." I reply looking down at my plate. I feel like asking more questions but I have a feeling that I shouldn't. Soon after we're walking back to the room I started off in.

As we arrive I see a white owl out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll be right back," I tell them as I walk toward it. As I get closer it starts to fly towards a door. I follow it. When it gets to the door it lands on the frame hooting at me. I look at the door, at the owl, and all around me. This is odd. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here. I walk towards the door and open it.

I can hear my father in the distance trying to wake me stating that we needed to get back for tea. I get up to follow him, as I start walking I see the same snowy white owl sitting on a tree branch, the same tree branch as before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you enjoy this chapter. This isn't the story, this is just Alice looking back at what happened. I have a vision for this story, and I've been thinking about it a lot these last few months. I really hope that it all comes out how I want it to.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
